Crazy Days
by Amity The Only Pickpocketier
Summary: This is made out of complete boredom. pleae read if you're bored. umm... yeah read and review.
1. Kronus returns

**hey here i am just wrting a random story. with my best friend peetas-sweetheart. yeah check out her story Lost Cause. we got really bored and combied our two favortie stories. so here it is and sorry if you dont like it.**

Katniss and Peeta were walking along in the woods outside of district 12. Then they were kidnapped by Buttercup and Gale Hawthorne. Then woke up in a white room.

Percy and Annabeth were chasing each other through the woods not aware of the portal that could take them to a random place in the future. Percy fell first through the portal only to grab Annabeths hand. She then fell with him. Falling they hit a tall, hunter boy with a cat that had an eye patch with a scar over it. They both took out their weapons and poked the hunter boy. The hunter boy knocked them out then kidnapped them.

They woke up in a white room, next to a girl with a braid and a baker that had blonde hair and smelled faintly of flour. They all stood up at the same time, Percy's sword Riptide, Annabeth's dagger, Katniss' bow, and a knife Peeta hade were gone. They looked around and found them lying on the other side of a window in the wall. Gale was floating in midair smiling evilly holding the weapons.

"Gale!" yelled the girl with the braid.

"What the heck, Gale!" yelled the baker.

Percy interrupts and shouts "Who's Gale?!"

"You're an idiot," says Katniss. "I'm talking to Gale can't you see that?"

"Who the hades are you, people?" screeches Annabeth.

Hades appears out of nowhere and screeches "Don't use my name as a swear word!"

He then turned to Katniss and Peeta and said " Aw awkward," then disappears.

" What the heck is going on?" yells Peeta in a girl voice hiding behind Katniss.

" Peeta man up," says Katniss in an annoyed voice.

They turn back to Gale when he says in a robotic voice "I agree with Katniss. Peeta man up for capitol sake."

Then Peeta sinks his head sadly, embarrassed. Then Gale's eyes turn gold and Percy screams.

Why?

Because Gale is Kronus.

"Gale what's wrong with you?" asks Katniss plainly.

" O nothing, Katniss. Just shopping for elephants. You know the normal routine," he laughs.

**There will be more chapters. now thanks for reading and review in the little box below and press the blue button below and imagen a person with their sweat\shirt up to their nose saying meow. **

**have a great day with youre bff **

**good bye, **

**JJprincessoftheunderworld and Peetas-sweetheart.**


	2. Superman or Batman

**okay hey ya'll i am back with this new writing of crazy days. hope you love and hate it.**

Percy: "Okay"  
Peseta: "What are elephants?"  
Annabeth: "Elephants are the worlds largest animals."  
Katniss: "Peeta shut up."  
Percy: "I'll show you a pic on my phone."  
Katie's: "Boy with the black hair, shut up."  
Annabeth: "His name is Percy."  
Katniss: "Okay, Percy shut up."  
Annabeth: "Who are you people?"  
Peeta: "Peeta Mellark."  
Annabeth: "Okay." (Starts talking to Katniss)  
(Percys phone starts making a ringing sound)  
Percy: "Okay, Peter."  
Peeta: "It's Peeta, like the bread, Pita."  
Percy: "Okay Peeta (shows Peeta the pic). This is what an elephant looks like."  
(Peeta takes phone)  
Peeta: "Wow! Who are these guys?"  
(Percy takes phone) (back)  
Percy: "Who? Superman and Batman?"  
Peeta: "Yay, them."  
Percy: "Well, Superman is a guy from an alien planet. His parents sent him to earth before his planet expoled. He can see through walls, hear well, has super strength, fly, and bunch of other stuff I can't remember. Oh, and his weakness is kroptonit."  
Peeta: "What's that?"  
Percy: "Idk"  
Peeta: "Okay and Batman?"  
Percy: "A really rich guy, who has no powers but has a bat belt, that has a whole lot of gadgets and gizmos. And dresses like a bat."  
Peeta: "Okay"  
Percy: "So who do you like best?"  
(Peeta thinks about it)  
Peeta: "Batman!"  
Percy: "What! Superman is the best!"  
Peeta: "Na uh"  
Percy: "Ya ha"  
Katniss: "You idiots look up."  
Percy + Peeta: "Why?" (both look up)  
Percy: "It's a bird!"  
Peeta: "It's a plane!"  
Katniss: "It's a metal claw! Run!"  
(Runs to door) (Percy tries to open door)  
Percy: "It won't open!"  
Katniss: "Why did you let Percy open the door?! Peeta, your the baker with muscles!"  
(Katniss walks over to the door and jiggles the door handle)  
Katniss: "Its unlocked." (opens door wide open)  
(Percy walks through door embarrassed)  
Katniss: "What are you doing?! Run!"  
(All run thought door and run into Nico, after running a little while)  
Percy (panting): "What...are...doing...here?"  
Nico: "Fell out of a tree stalkin-watching someone. Then somehow ended up here." (walks away)  
(Big explosion behind them. They turn around to find a pillow lying there. As they walk around they find a rose lying on a pillow that smells of blood.)  
Katniss: "I thought I killed you Snow!"(picks up rose and rips it apart)  
Peeta: "Calm down Katniss." (pulls her away for the rose)  
Percy: "Ooo... What now?"  
Annabeth: "**faceplam** Oh my gods Percy, shut up."  
Percy: "Why?"  
(Annabeth glares at him and Percy picks up the pillow and hides behind it)  
Annabeth: "So where are we?"  
Katniss: "Probably one of the districts."  
Annabeth: "What? I was just in New York."  
Katniss: "What's New York?"  
Annabeth: "What's a district?"  
(boys laugh all the sudden and the girls glare at them)  
Peeta: (looks around)"Looks like we're in district 13 and district 13 is in New York."  
(everyone's jaw drops as they stare at Peeta and he turns and looks back at them.)  
Peeta: "What?"  
Katniss: "How did you know that?"  
Peeta: "Well I'm not stupid."  
Katniss: "Oh right."

**ok please review.**

**till next time**

**JJprincessoftheunderworld adn Peetas-sweetheart (even if she isnt sitting next to me i have to give her credit)**


	3. Ducktapeman or Slenderman

**HEYYYY**

**for all those viewers who are like "WTF IS THIS STORY ABOUT?" it is just really random randomness, **

**I want to tell the viewers for who follow or favorite or just sit and watch my story for the next update, I am really sorry I have not updated in like three or four weeks. sorry. **

**Anyways ALL Credit go to Smoshy Fever 101 for writing the whole chapter (3). Here you are: **

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

**Chapter 3**

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

We join are heroes in district 13 still confused and walk out of the demolished building. Katniss and Annabeth are chattering about weapons, while Percy and Peeta talk about something really boring. Anyway they happen to stumble upon a weird man.

"Eep!" Annabeth screamed.

A shadowy figure emerged from the ruins of he building.

"Who are you?" asked Katniss.

"Iammmahsceushfawhdh," said the figure.

Once he comes out into view they see he's covered in ducktape. From reds to purples, and patterned ranging from flames to Hello Kitty. Every color or patten imaginable was there. "Iammmahsceushfawhdh," it said again.

"All it's. . . It's . . . It's who is he again?" Asks Peeta.

"Slenderman's cousin. A...a...a Ducktapeman!" Says Percy.

"Nnnmjthsis," is grumbles.

"Get it!" Yells Percy.

It tries to waddle away as they charge towards the creature. Percy catches up to it and tackles the thing to the ground. He removes the ducktape from the creature's mouth.

"Oww!" It yelps. It pushed Percy off of him and says, "Stop stop!"

They jump back in surprise "I didn't know Slenderman could talk," whispers Annabeth.

" He can't," says Percy, "and I didn't know you knew who Slenderman was."

"I'm not Slenderman or his cousin or what ever it was you called me," says the boy.

"Then who are you? Why are you following us? And why are you here?" Peeta said.

"I am not Slenderman's cousin and my name is Four," said the duck taped Four, "boo."

"Why are you covered in ducktape?" Asks Katniss.

"The Dauntless pranksters. I feel asleep first in the Dauntless compound and when I woke up I was like this,"

"Okay then. Why were you follwing us?" Snaps Annabeth.

"Duh, to help get the ducktape off of me," he snaps.

We help unwrap him from his ducktape coat, it takes us two maybe three hours in all.

"Well thanks," he shrugs as he puts the final strip of ducktape on our giant ducktape ball.

There is silence before Peeta talks, "Well what are we waiting for let's play with this bad boy" he cheers as he picks it up and throws it at Katniss.

She catches it and throws it at Peeta, "Hey, why don't we play dodge ball?" suggests Four as Peeta dodges the rainbow colored ball. They tear down the jumbo sized ball and make it into a 1,000 smaller ducktape balls.

We divide into two teams girl against guys. "Hey Peeta why don't you go join the girls," jokes Percy.

"You calling me a girl?" He asks giving Percy a look.

"We'll he's not calling you a strong baker," smirks Katniss.

"Shut up, Katniss!" He yells. She glares at him and he softens into the stupid weak pussy boy he is. " Sorry,"

Anyway Percy, Peeta, and Four are on one team and Katniss and Annabeth on the other. No matter how much they tell Peeta to join the girl's team but the girls say they don't need him.

"Suite yourself," says Four. "Let the Games begin!" Katniss and Peeta glare at him, "What?" They roll their eyes and the ducktape balls fly.

After dodging many sticky ducktape dodge balls Katniss and Four are the two left standing.

"Your going down," says Four.

"Maybe just don let your big head get in the way," smiles Katniss.

**Thank you for reading,**

**~Amity The Only Pickpocketier **

**and for the one who wrote this whole chapter (3)**

**~Smoshy Fever 101**


End file.
